


A New Home

by dozmuffinxc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozmuffinxc/pseuds/dozmuffinxc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble response to the challenge on grangersnape100: "How Hermione Came to Spinner's End." 100 words! First stab at drabbling. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Home

Hermione gasped as Snape lifted her off her feet and carried her, laughing, over the threshold of her new home. Dark and brooding, tucked away from its neighbors, she couldn't help thinking the building bore a striking resemblance to its owner.

As her husband whisked her towards the bedroom, she caught passing glimpses of the house's décor: cobwebs gilding an arm-chair, dusty tomes and jars of goodness-knows-what lined the shelves.

"Well?" he asked, dropping her gently on the bed.

"It's… homey," she replied, eyebrows arched playfully.

Leaning into her, caressing her face, he murmured in her ear: "It is now."


End file.
